


𝙎𝙣𝙚𝙖𝙠 𝘼𝙩𝙩𝙖𝙘𝙠: 𝘉𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘵.

by JOSSAVILL



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, ushijima x kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOSSAVILL/pseuds/JOSSAVILL
Summary: Short piece.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 38





	𝙎𝙣𝙚𝙖𝙠 𝘼𝙩𝙩𝙖𝙘𝙠: 𝘉𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘵.

Kuroo groaned as the alarm went off, smashing the clock with his palm with a bang before he irritably scratched his head. All night of drinking always makes him grumpy in the morning.

“You’re gonna have to buy me a new alarm clock," said Ushijima as he put down a mug of coffee on the bedside table and sat on the bed.

“Why did you even set an alarm on a weekend?" the ravenette grumbled.

He turned to his side and wrapped his arm around the other's waist, burying his face to the pillow.

"You did that saying you want to wake up early to make breakfast," the latter hummed.

Kuroo only responded with a low groan before getting up to sit beside his lover. "I'll do it tomorrow," he cooed with a peck on the brunet's cheek.

"You reek of alcohol. Go and wash up."

The former only snickered in response as he lazily made his way to the bathroom, earning a chuckle from Ushijima.

Not long after, Kuroo came back in the room, brows furrowed deeply, lips pouted adorably.

"Are you okay?" the brunet asked with concern.

"Am I your girlfriend? Why am I wearing your shirt?!" the raven head whined.

Wakatoshi blinked a few times before realizing that the other's questions demanded answers.

"You wore it saying you loved the smell of my fabric conditioner," he explained, brow slightly elevated.

Ears turned reddish in embarrassment, Kuroo grabbed his bag, sat on the bed, and started rummaging through his things. Soon he pulled out a white wrinkly shirt, tossing it to his lover.

"It's only fair that you wear mine too," he said, smugly.

"It won't fit me. It wouldn't look as cute."

The ravenette inched closer to Ushijima. "Are you showing off now, Wakatoshi-kun?" he singsonged, hands pulling up the hem of the latter's shirt.

The brunet heaved a sigh before grabbing both of Kuroo's arms and pushed him down the bed, kissing his lips shut.

"Let's buy 𝙮𝙤𝙪 a shirt that'll fit 𝙢𝙚. I'll wear that."


End file.
